It's my turn to care for you
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: Antauri and Chiro are lost in the Savage Lands, and after the battle, a laser leaves a serious affect on Antauri. So it's up to Chiro to keep them both alive. Chiro/Antauri father/son stuff. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my first Chiro/Antauri fan fiction :) This story takes place while Antauri is the** ** _black_** **monkey. I don't know why I really like writing Antauri as the black monkey. Ah well :) I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

Antauri and Chiro had just finished a one on one sparing match, but during the match, Antauri accidentally cut Chiro's arm and drew blood. So he offered to bandage it for him

"I truly am sorry about your arm" Antauri said as he calmly wiped Chiro's cut with water.

" _Ow_ , Antauri please.. _Ah_ it's fine it was an _ow_ accident." Chiro said hissing

"An accident that could have severely hurt you." he replied with a guilty voice

"Really Antauri, _ah_ it just stings.I-It'll pass in a _ow_ second"

"Chiro, it's my job to keep you out of harm's way

"Antauri, we're part of a superhero team, getting hurt is part of the job." Chiro chuckled

The black simian sighed "I know. It's just..superhero or not, you are still just a growing boy and you need someone to care for you. That someone is us." he smiled while ruffling Chiro's hair

"Hey" he laughed as he pushed Antauri's hand off his head "Cut that out. Anyway thanks for wrapping my arm, Antauri. See? It only hurt for a second."

"Well, it didn't hurt to be careful." he said standing up "Good sparring match today. I'll leave you to your business. My apologies again."

"Thanks again for the bandage" he smiled as Antauri walked out to his room. Just as Chiro stood up, Sparx walked in and saw Chiro's bandage.

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

"Oh yeah. It's just a small cut I got during training. It's fine now" Chiro reassured him

"Good well why bother worrying about injuries with Gibson around, am I right?" Sparx snickered

"Actually.. Antauri wrapped my cut for me."

"Oh, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"What do you mean, Sparx? All he did was wrap a bandage."

"Yeah but I'm not surprised Antauri offered to take care of it. He'd be by your side a heartbeat whether you needed him or not" he said ruffling Chiro's hair the same way Antauri did.

"What is with everyone and messing with my hair today?" Chiro said playfully "but yeah I get what you're saying (laugh) if I didn't know any better I'd say he was treating me like I was his..." Chiro didn't hear the thought until he was about to say it. Is it possible that Antauri saw Chiro as his son? Now that he thought about it, did he see Antauri as some sort of father figure deep down?

"Treating you like what, kid?" Sparx got curious as he noticed Chiro was becoming lost in thought. Suddenly the alarm went off before Sparx could asked him what's going on. The rest of the team assembled to see what's attacking the city

"What are we looking at, Gibson?" Chiro snapped out of his trance

"Trouble, big trouble. There are three separate areas of Shuggazoom being attacked simultaneously by formless. Nothing too massive, but we will need the Super Robot." the blue monkey answered

"Okay, we'll have to split up." Chiro said as he got into hyper mode. "Nova and Gibson, you two take sector 10. Sparx and Otto you'll cover sector 8. Antauri, you're with me in sector 4. Monkeys Mobilize!" the Hyperforce raced to their tubed and prepared for battle

"Prepare to disengage

Chiro: Super

Antauri: Robot

Sparx: Monkey

Nova: Team

Otto: Hyper

Gibson: Force

All: GO!

The team split up with their assigned partner, and set off to battle the formless. Chiro and Antauri arrived at sector 4 and began blasting the formless. With the Torso Tank on the ground, the formless dog-piled on the tank and it took massive damage.

"AHH!"

"Chiro! Hold on!" Antauri launched the Brain Scrambler's strongest lasers at the formless attacking Chiro, which repelled them them off of the tank.

"Chiro, are you alright? Answer me!" Antauri said hastily

"Uhhh... Yeah I'm good, but the Torso Tank is shot. I can't battle with it."

"Don't worry. I believe we've killed enough of them. We can go into hand to hand with the remaining Formless."

"Got ya" Chiro said as he opened the hatch to his tank and jumped out for battle. Antauri landed the Brain Scrambler and joined Chiro outside. They both held their ground pretty well on their own. Once they were almost tired out, out came the dreaded orange monkey from the shadows. He pulled out a laser gun and ambused Chiro.

"Ah!" Antauri turned around and gasped to see Mandarin holding Chiro down and held the gun to his head

"Mandarin! Don't you dare harm him!" he yelled holding out his ghost claws

"Oh don't worry, I won't. The skeleton King wants that pleasure once I bring _both_ of you to him. Now surrender or the boy won't even make it to the Skeleton King."

"Antauri don't do it!" Chiro pleaded. Antauri sighed as he lifted his arms in the air. However, something Mandarin forgot about was Antauri's telekinesis. His gun flew out of his hand and landed in the black monkey's hands. Then Chiro elbowed Mandarin in the chest and leaped out of his grip. Once Chiro was clear, Antauri fired the gun at the orange traitor. Mandarin brought up his shield and mirrored the laser right back at Antauri. The laser blasted Antauri and he let out a blood hurdling scream. Resulting in him passing out.

"ANTAURI!" Chiro panicked. In raged, Chiro attacked Mandarin in a one on one dual.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro tried to fight but Mandarin was too fast for him.

"Ah, I seemed to have struck a nerve between you and my brother." he mocked with a sly remark

"How dare you harm him?!" Chiro growled " I won't let you harm anyone on the Monkey Team. Especially Antauri!"

"Ha ha ha! My dear boy, you don't have to worry about _me_ harming him.." Mandarin pointed to Antauri's unconscious body. He was surrounded by several formless minions

"NO!" Chiro leaped in the middle of the formless and lured them in closely "Monkey Fu!" this destroyed the formless surrounding them. Chiro saw he had an opening to the Brain Scrambler. He grabbed Antauri and rocketed back to it. He locked Antauri and himself inside and grabbed the radio.

"Chiro to Monkey Team! Chiro to Monkey Team. Antauri is down and the Torso Tank is damaged! We need help. Repeat we need help!"

"Don't worry, Kid, Otto and I are on our way!" Sparx answered

"Hurry!" Chiro panicked. Suddenly the formless began to fuse into a giant monster that picked up the Brain Scrambler. The monster crushed the rocket in its hands and threw it extremely far away from the city.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Chiro? Chiro! Nova to Chiro! Are you alright?! Come in, Chiro!" It was too late the Brain Scrambler crashes somewhere within the Savage Lands and knocked Chiro out along with Antauri. Mandarin smirked at this and laughed maniacally.

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
** **Okay that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I want to hear your opinions See you in the next chapter where we see what the** **laser did to Antauri :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentleman this is chapter 2 of my Chiro/Antauri fan fiction YAY! Okay the rest of the Hyperforce is gonna have more of a purpose in this chapter, sorry I know they were barely in the last one. Heck Otto didn't have one single line LOL. However Antauri and Chiro will still have a lot of focus this being their story. What I'm saying is that.. this is gonna be a long chapter..oh boy. Yeah I didn't plan this story through so it may or may not be confusing to follow. Also remember Antauri is still a black monkey so don't be confused with what the laser did to him. I want to save some time typing so I'm gonna skim over the fight with the giant Formless monster :( sorry for the letdown :( . Shoot I'm stalling again. Sorry :) I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

 **"** Don't worry Kid, Otto and I are on our way!" Sparx answered Chiro's distress call

"Hurry!" Chiro panicked

"Shoot" Sparx mumbled to himself "Otto! How are we doing with these Formless?!"

"Don't worry sector 8 is secure. Another crisis stopped by the Hyperforce!" he cheered not hearing Chiro's distress call

"Not yet, Otto. I just got an SOS from Chiro. He and Antauri need help!"

"Oh no! I'll call the others!" Otto said as he followed Sparx in Foot Crusher. "Team Antauri and Chiro are-"

"In Trouble, we know Otto." Gibson cut in "Nova and I are finished in sector 10, we'll meet you and Sparx at sector 4."

"Roger, Gibson" Sparx said "Someone wanna try to contact the Kid again?"

"I'll try" Nova volunteered. She turned on her communicater to call Chiro. When she got a hold of him, she heard screaming with a crash alarm in the background. She started to grow worried as she tried to talk to her leader

"Chiro? Chiro! Nova to Chiro! Are you alright?! Come in, Chiro!" suddenly the noise stopped and the radio went static.

"No no no NO NO!"

"Nova, what's going on?!" Sparx was beginning to panic

"We need to hurry! All I could hear was Chiro screaming his head off then I lost him!"

"Let's move Monkey Team!" Gibson said as he sent the fist rocket into top speed. When the rest of the team arrived at sector 4, they were met face to face with the formless monster. The team managed to corner it and destroy it working together. The team exited their vehicles to investigate the damage to the Torso Tank.

"Whoa, the formless really trashed the Torso Tank." Nova said as they all walked up to it

"Chiro said he and Antauri were in the Brain Scrambler because the tank was too damaged for combat." Sparx said to the others

"Well if that's the case, where's the Brain Scrambler?" Otto asked nervously

"That's not important right now, Otto" Nova scolded him

"Yes it is, I'm afraid." Gibson said out loud "If we find the Brain Scrambler, we'll most likely find our missing teammates" Gibson stated

"You better be right, Gibson" Sparx said sadly "I just hope they'll both be alright until we find them."

"We'll also have to fix the Torso Tank, we'll need the rest of the Super Robot to find them" the blue monkey added

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" Otto said grabbing his tool box

(MEANWHILE THE CITADEL OF BONE)

Mandarin nervously came into the throne room and bowed to the Skeleton King.

"How was your assignment, Mandarin?" he said with his usual horrifying tone

"The um.. the laser did not hit the boy as you attended my lord"

"WHAT?!"

"H-h-however" Mandarin choked "The laser _did_ manage to hit the black warrior, Antauri"

"Hmm... I see. Where are those two now?"

"Your formless monster threw them deep into the Savage Lands, Master. They are both lost within its jungles"

"(Laugh) Interesting."

"Should I send formless after them my lord?"

"No, not yet." he replied looking out his window "By now my laser gun should be having its full affects on that worthless simian. If they are in the Savage Lands then there is nothing the boy will be able to do to keep Antauri alive. We will give it five days time before we hunt for the duo. "

"Why five days my lord?"

"I want the boy to suffer as long as possible. Let's see how long he can endure being the guardian of another's life as well as his own." Skeleton King laughed maniacally. He had a good feeling that he has won this time.

(MEANWHILE IN THE SAVAGE LANDS)

Chiro woke up rubbing his head. He crawled his way out of the damaged Brain Scrambler to try to figure out where he was

"uhh.. where am I?" he asked himself. He yelped in pain as tried to stand up. He then saw blood coming through the fabric of his pants. his lower leg was bleeding. He removed his scarf and wrapped to around the bloody spot to stop the bleeding. Then he remembered everything that happen and that Antauri was in the crash with him.

"Antauri!" he climbed back into the Brain Scrambler and franticly dug through the rubble for his friend "Antauri? Antauri! Where are you?" Chiro called out as he looked for his body. "Antauri, please answer me, where are you? Antauri!" Chiro began to panic again. He covered his face with both hands and tried to take deep breaths "Please be okay." All of a sudden the young leader heard some sort of crying.

"Waaaaaaa!"

"What the?" Chiro heard it coming from within the rubble. Chiro followed the sound to a wall of metal with rock on top of it. Chiro pushed the rocks and the metal away to find a very little baby robot monkey crying its eyes out.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" Chiro gasped 'Could this baby be Antauri?" he thought to himself 'But how could this have happened? (gasp) That laser Mandarin had! That must be the answer, but why would he want to turn us into babies' Chiro pushed his thoughts away when he realized Antauri was still crying. All Chiro could do was go by his instinct so he picked up the infant in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey there little guy" he hushed him with a very gentle tone "Don't cry. It's alright, Antauri, it's okay" he said bouncing him in his arms "I'll take good care of you until the other monkeys come to rescue us. Everything will be alright." after a little while Antauri finally stopped crying and merely began to act very timid. To cheer him up, Chiro smiled and tickled his stomach. This caused the infant to giggle happily. He grabbed Chiro's finger and stuck it in his tiny, toothless mouth

Chiro laughed as he took his finger back "See? You're okay. Don't worry Antauri, I'll be right here to protect you." he hugged Antauri into his chest. Antauri nuzzled into Chiro's chest to keep warm and began speaking in cute little baby babbles. Chiro smiled and sighed as he climbed down from the rubble with baby Antauri in his arms. He then sat down under a tree.

"What am I gonna do with you, Antauri? I can't take care of a baby when I don't have any supplies. I don't even know where we are." Chiro looked up to the sky. He then noticed something in the sky.

"Wait a minute (gasp) that's Ranger 7, we're still on Shuggazoom! Wait if this is Shuggazoom...(gulp)" Just as Chiro realized where they were, something grabbed his shoulder. This startled him and he jumped from where he was sitting. He looked up to see a vicious plant monster stalking them! Chiro screamed and ran down a path as fast as he could with Antauri in his arms. However there were several other plant monsters trying to outrun them. One of the plants managed to trip Chiro in his tracks. Luckily he landed on his side so Antauri was okay. The plant grabbed Chiro's ankle and began to pull to both in to their doom. Chiro thought quickly and attacked it.

"Chiro Spearo!" the plant cried in agony as the attack killed it Chiro escaped at top speed with Antauri in his arm and found a small safe area from the plant monster."

"Crud. We're in the Savage Lands with no way to contact the Hyperforce or anyone else. Can this get any worse?" he said out loud as Antauri started crying again

Chiro groaned "Hurry Monkey Team, please hurry."

 **So that was chapter 2. So yeah Antauri's not hurt he's just been turned into a baby. He's around the age of an infant that can barely crawl. I'll get into why** **Skeleton King did this to him later but I have summer homework. Kill me :p God Bless see you later I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! PLEASE PLASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the last chapter. It was** ** _really_** **rushed. Thanks to** **MissyMattingly and Night of StarClan for pointing this out in her review. So about the plant monsters in the last chapter imagine a fusion of the thing from the Savage Land episode and the plant monsters from the MLP episode "Princess Twilight Sparkle." Yes i like MLP by the way, and I'm a girl so I'm not a bronie. Why am I talking about MLP? LOL. I'm going for my heart-felt dramatic stories but if you do want some humor in this fanfic, try to imagine what Kevin Michael Richardson (Antauri's voice actor) sounded like as a little boy. I don't know why but I think the thought of his voice as a child would be hilarious.(Please don't take that as an insult, I really love the guy. We all do) Hello stalling habit** ** _again. S_** **orry on with the story I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PleaseREVIEW PLEASE!**

It was almost sunset over the dreaded Savage Lands. Chiro had just returned to the hiding spot with a survival kit he found in the rubble of the rocket. He also picked some berries for him and Antauri to eat. He returned to Antauri quietly crying under the leaf bed he was hidden under. Chiro felt really bad about leaving the poor infant alone, but it felt smarter to leave him alone where it's safe then take him to where it was dangerous, and there was no way he was taking Antauri anywhere near those plants monsters again, He put the food and supplies down to take the black monkey in his arms.

"Don't be scared, Antauri. I'm back. Shhh. I know, I know. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone" he said rubbing Antauri's back in order to console him. Once Antauri calmed down, he looked at Chiro with big puppy eyes holding his little stomach.

"I knew you were hungry." Chiro said sitting down with Antauri in his lap. He then reached for the small survival box that was hidden within the Brain Scrambler "Now let's see what Gibson put in this thing. Hopefully there's something in here I can use to feed you" Chiro opened the box to find a small flashlight, EpiPens, small fishhooks needles and sting, a compass, a flare, and four water bottles.

"Water bottles! Perfect!" Chiro opened one of the bottle and dumped it out on the ground. He then put some of the berries into the bottle then crushed them until they were liquified. He then cut off the pinky of his glove and put on top of the bottle. He took out one of the fishhooks and poked a hole in the finger, making into a baby bottle. Then he attempted to feed the hungry infant. Antauri was very reluctant to take the bottle.

"It's okay, little guy. I taste-tested the berries earlier. They're perfectly fine." Chiro gently pushed it against Antauri's mouth. Antauri eventually accepted the bottle and began taking small small sips at a time. Once he finished he cooed in contentment.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Chiro pat him on the head. "Well, we're both lucky cyborgs don't need diapers" he laughed to himself. Then Antauri stretched in Chiro's arms, he let out a quiet little yawn and curled up into a ball in his chest.

"Awww, you tired buddy?" he whispered as Antauri fell asleep "I'm right there with ya. We'll need our strength for tomorrow." he said as he laid the sleeping down in his leaf bed 'We won't be safe in this cave forever, and I can't protect you from this place forever. (sigh) We'll have to start walking tomorrow. I'll protect Antauri like he was my own. After all, it was he always did for me' Chiro had final thoughts of determination before going to sleep himself.

(THREE DAYS LATER)

The team had finally repaired the Torso Tank and reattached the Super Robot together. The only part missing was the Brain Scrambler, along with two Hyperforce members. Otto and Gibson were trying to track where the Brain Scrambler crashed and Sparx and Nova were trying to contact them.

"Sparx, have you contacted Chiro and Antauri yet?" Gibson called from the computer

"I got nothin'" Sparx called back

"Me neither, how's it going with you two?" Nova added

"Gather around you two. I believe I have found a lead on where the Brain Scrambler is."

"Well where is they?" Nova asked

"My calibration should be done right...about.." Gibson gasped "Oh no!"

"What?!" Sparx panicked

"It says here that the Brain Scrambler's last known location was (gulp) the Savage Lands." he answered dreadfully

Nova gasped "They've been lost in the Savage Lands for three days?!"

"We need to get to the Savage Lands right now!" Sparx announced

"Right we'll only need the fists rockets so we'll split up into two team to search for them." Gibson said

"Yeah cause splitting up worked _so_ well the last time." Nova said sarcastically "Monkeys Mobilize!" before the team left they spotted Otto with a fly swatter staring at something on the wall

"Otto what are you doing?" asked Nova

"Shhh I'm trying to surprise a fly

"Otto, Antauri and Chiro are lost in the Savage Land and putting all your energy into catching a bug?!" Sparx was not happy

"Wait a minute" Nova got a closer look at the 'bug' "That's not a bug that's a camera!" Nova smashed it with her fist. Then Gibson picked the broken piece.

"(Gasp) Great Scotts! The Skeleton King was spying on us! He must have placed this in the Torso Tank during the attack!"

"He's gonna try to beat us to Chiro and Antauri!" Nova caught on

"Well we're not gonna let that happen." Sparx stepped up "Let's hurry Monkey Team!"

(MEANWHILE WITH THE SKELETON KING)

"Master they've found our camera." Mandarin said

"Good then they're on their way to the Savage Lands as we speak. Everything is going according to my plan." he answered menacingly

"But my lord I thought you wanted to wait five days" Mandarin was curious

"Five days at most, my dear Mandarin. But now with the rest of those pathetic monkeys in the Savage Lands now is the perfect opportunity to ambush them. I'm sending you into the Savage Land with six dozen formless warriors. You are to ambush the remaining monkeys and find Chiro and Antauri before they do. Then you've apprehended the entire Hyperforce, you will bring them to me and I will use the laser gun on the rest of the Monkey Team. Now go! They already have a head start on us!"

"Yes, master I am partially there" Mandarin ran out to fulfill the Skeleton King's bidding

"Let the hunt for your Chosen One begin!" Skeleton King laughed with a tone of pure evil.

 **(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN)**

 **SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. I hope this was better than the last chapter tell me how I did with this** **the next chapter might take a while sorry PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chiro was tired and dirty. After three days in the hot dangerous jungles he began to fear for both of their lives. They were out of food, water bottles, and fishing line. He walked through the safest path he could find with a hungry Antauri. Antauri looked at Chiro and whined in hunger.

"I'm sorry Antauri I don't have anymore berries and we can't go back for more" he said sadly "I don't know how much farther it is to the city. I don't even how much longer I can keep going." Chiro decided to take a break at the edge of a shallow river. He sat down legs crossed and dipped one hand in the water. He gently rubbed his wet hand against the little monkey's head to cool him off. " How are you holding up, buddy?" Antauri pouted and whimpered. Chiro hugged the infant close to his chest.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm trying everything I can to keep you safe but... (sniff) I don't know if I can." Chiro was trying not to tear up "I never imagined actually being the one to take care of you. I didn't realize I had someone like you caring for me. Ever since I found the Super Robot you and the others took me in... and I've been so happy with everyone, especially you, I..I never got the chance to meet my real parents but (sob) whenever I try to picture what my father looked like, the only thing I can see is... is you." Chiro's tears began to flow freely as he cried silently. He stopped crying when he felt two tiny metal hands touch his face. He looked down to see Antauri smiling as he lightly grabbed Chiro's face and nuzzled his nose.

"Ga ba ba ba" Antauri put his arms around his neck. Chiro couldn't help but laugh at his babbling and took a deep breath.

'I can't give up now . I can get through this. If we can just find food somewhere else, I can get us both out of this.' Chiro reassured himself in his head. He noticed Antauri seemed to be reaching blissfully for something above them. Chiro looked up to see what had the simian's attention. It was the fist rockets!

"The Monkey Team!" Chiro grabbed his backpack and hastily pulled out the flare. He aimed it at the sky and shot it as hard as he could. He quickly picked up Antauri and  
embraced him tightly so the flare wouldn't scare him. Then the flare exploded

 **(A/N: All four monkeys are in the two fist rockets. Otto's with Sparx and Nova's with Gibson.)**

(BOOOOOOOM!)

"WHOA! What the heck was that!?" Sparx was so started by this that he almost lost control of his rocket

"(Gasp) that was a flare!" Gibson said from the communicator of the other fist rocket. "I packed one in the survival kits in each of our vehicles!"

"They must be back by that river!" Otto added

"Okay Sparx and Otto follow that flare, me and Gibson will look for the wreckage of the Brain Scrambler." Nova commanded

"Roger, Nova. We'll meet up later." Sparx said turning the rocket around.

(BACK WITH CHIRO)

"Okay, Antauri all we have to do is wait here for the Monkey Team to find us. It's almost over." Chiro sat down calmly with Antauri, when out of nowhere, another monster plant arm sneak attacked him and grabbed him by the neck. Chiro screamed in pain and fear. He deliberately dropped Antauri on the ground. He saw another vine reaching for the defenseless child and panicked in desperation

"Lightning Kick!" he stomped on the other vine with a lightning kick as a last resort to protect Antauri. The plant shrieked in pain and then forgot about Antauri. The plant completely constricted Chiro from the shoulders down. The giant flower that was pulled the boy to his death soon revealed itself. It was green with big yellow leaves and a giant month with oozing teeth. Chiro screamed and closed his eyes. He thought it was all over.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"suddenly Chiro opened his eyes to see green buzzsaws cutting the vines

"Otto! Sparx!"

"We've got ya, Kid. Magna-Ball Blazer!" Sparx destroyed the monster from the roots up and killed. Otto cut Chiro free of the vine and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Chiro. Ya look kinda.. tense, and where's Antauri?"

Chiro ran to the crying baby ignoring Otto and Sparx. He picked him up and checked him over for injuries and sighed in relief when he found nothing. Antauri clung to the young teen shaking like a leaf. "Shhhh don't cry. It's alright the monkeys are here we're gonna be okay now."

"Chiro what is that?" Sparx asked as he and Otto walking over to him. They both went wide eyed when Chiro turned around with the small little bundle in his arms

"Awwww he's so cute! Where did you and Antauri find the little guy?" Otto gushed at the sight of the shy mokney

" Otto this little guy _is_ Antauri"

"Wait that's Antauri? What the heck happened to him?" Sparx asked with a worried tone

" It's a long story, Mandarin hit him with some kind of weird laser and when I woke up from the rocket crash I found him like this" Chiro explained

"Maybe you'd better explain the whole thing to us, Kid." Sparx sat down and patted the ground for him to sit too. Chiro just nodded and began to explain his adventure to the green and red monkey.

(MEANWHILE WITH GIBSON AND NOVA)

"Why do think they just abandoned the Brain Scrambler, Gibson?" Nova asked as she hooked it up to the Fist Rocket

"They are many forms of vicious plant in this area, Nova. They had to keep moving in order to stay alive. And with the Brain Scrambler falling apart, they weren't much safer hiding in here"

"Hmm I guess you're right. Let's just hurry and get out of this place before Mandarin shows up."

"Too late my dear Nova." a familiar voice appeared. Before they knew it the two monkeys were surrounded by formless.

"Ha ha ha. Good to see you again my fellow monkeys." Mandarin said with his usual narcissistic tone

"Mandarin!" Nova sneered

"I knew you were spying on us from the Robot!"

"Yes. Trapping Chiro in the Savage Land was all part of the Skeleton King's plan to lure you all here. He has ordered me to blast you all of you with this laser gun." he pulled out the gun that turned Antauri into a baby. "Once this laser takes its full affects you will all be-"

"Spin Shocker!" Out of nowhere the laser was destroyed.

Mandarin gasped "NO!"

"I never understood why villains need to stall their victories by monologging" Gibson said with mocking grin and sarcastic tone

"Ha ha! Good one Gibson." Nova laughed and high fived him

"Grrrr you're going to pay for that! Formless attack!" the Formless charged at Nova and Gibson. The two split up the battle as any formless as they could.

"Cyber Vac Drill Blaster!" Gibson jumped on top of the Formless for a better shot "Laser Criss Cross!" he then killed many more. He tried to fight them off and fought them well but they eventually out-numbered him and dog piled on him

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova pounded several formless in to ooze "Twirl 'em and hurl 'em!" she tossed one of them into several others. Two Formless ambushed her and put electric chains on her wrists.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nova screamed. The formless grabbed her and dragged her over to Mandarin where Gibson was captured in chains as well.

"Ha ha ha ha! So this is what the Hyperforce is reduced to since I left? It leaves me speechless"

"You could only beat us out sheer numbers!" Gibson yelled

"Yeah! You and me Mandarin one on one! Then we'll see who's stronger!" Nova sneered in rage. Mandarin smirked and grabbed her chin

"Like I would give you that satisfaction." Nova tried to headbutt him and he avoided it. "Anyway I have one more use for you two before I send you to the Skeleton King. You two will bait to trap the rest of our pathetic brothers. It will be interesting to see what your precious Chosen One will choose, you lives or the life of an infant's"

"Infant, what infant?" Gibson was confused

"Let's just say... you're going to regret having destroyed that gun" Mandarin laughed maniacally. Nova went wide eyed and Gibson gulped as the Formless picked them up and forced them to start walking.

 **(CLIFFHANGER!)**

 **SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. I'M GONNA SAY ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS GUYS SORRY THX FOR WAITING. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

The remaining Hyperforce members sat in a small circle as the two monkeys listened to what their leader was telling them

"Next thing I knew you guys came and rescued me from that freakish plant" Chiro finished his story. Otto and Sparx just stared at each other in guilt.

"Ah gee I-I'm really sorry about all this, Kid" Sparx rubbed his head and looked down.

"Me too. If we had been there for you sooner none of this would have happened." Otto said as he pet the infant simian on the head. Antauri had just fallen asleep for a nap so Otto offered to hold him.

"Oh no guys this isn't anyone's fault but Mandarin and his formless army. We have to find a way to turn Antauri back to normal." Chiro said sternly

"Aw do we have to? The little guy's so adorable." Otto nuzzled Antauri as he began to suck on his own tail in his sleep.

"(Gasp) Mandarin!" Sparx realized "I totally forgot about him."

"What?" Chiro asked out of slight panic

"He's somewhere in the Savage Lands looking for you two. We gotta get you out of here before he finds us." Sparx helped Chiro to his feet when all of a sudden a formless came out and tackled Otto. It stood over him trying to grab Antauri.

"Otto!" Chiro cried "Thunder Punch!" he destroyed the formless that was on top of his teammate.

Then arrows were being shot at them rapidly. "Gyro Roller!" Sparx jumped in front of the arrows and mirrored them. The formless who shot them were destroyed. While Chiro defended Otto who was kneeling on the ground, Sparx hurried to his communicator

"Sparx to Gibson, come in Gibson! We found Chiro and Antauri but we're being ambushed! Where are you?!"

"Well hello to you, Sparx" Sparx gasped. That wasn't Gibson's voice "Tell the boy to stand down immediately." Sparx gulped. He had no choice on what he could do

"Lightning-"

"Stop!" Sparx blocked his shot. Chiro stopped in his tracks

"Sparx, what are you doing?" Chiro asked with rage

"What he was told to do, my dear boy." the formless moved to reveal Mandarin. Right by his side were two formless who hauled Gibson and Nova out in plain sight.

"Gibson! Nova!" Sparx cried

"Here what's going to happen. You three are going to surrender and hand over the child to me or else these two will parish where they stand" he signaled the formless to bring out their swords and hold them to their necks

Otto growl and held Antauri close to his chest "If you hurt them, I swear I'll-"

"Oh naive little Otto." Mandarin chuckled "I'm afraid it is not up to me if they are harmed. Stand down now."

"Don't do it guys! We're not worth it!" Nova shouted

"Guys we have to." said Sparx

"No way. We can't let Mandarin get Antauri." Otto argued

"It's your call Kid" Sparx told him. Chiro froze. He had no idea what was right or wrong. He made his decision regretfully

"Otto" Chiro turned around to him sadly "put him down"

"But Chiro-"

"That's an order! Lay Antauri down gently" Chiro said as he and Sparx raised their arms in the air. Otto bit his lip and gently laid the sleeping baby on the ground. He stood up holding his arm up as well. The formless put the chains on their wrists and shocked them. They all cried in pain as the formless pulled their arms behind their backs

"Wise decision, Chiro. Formless, take them and start walking to the ship. I'll carry the little one." Mandarin ordered as he walked to pick up Antauri. Chiro growled as the formless pushed him to keep walking

 **(TWENTY MINUTES OF WALKING LATER)**

"Wait, so that baby is actually Antauri?" Nova asked with a surprised tone

"Why yes he is Nova, and you can thank a certain blue scientist that he may be stuck this way permanently" Mandarin mocked with victory

"Gibson.. what is he talking about?" Sparx looked at him

"I.. (gulp) I destroyed the laser that put Antauri in this state." Gibson confessed shamefully. Otto gasped

"You what?!" Sparx was getting mad

"Gibson how could you do that?" Chiro scolded

"Guys you can't blame him" Nova vouched for him "For one he didn't know anything about the gun or that anyone had already been affected by it and two Mandarin was about to shoot us with it. It was do or die."

"Oh she's right. The Skeleton King's plan was to transform all of you into infants" Mandarin cut in again

"But why?" Chiro grunted as he pulled on his chains "What could Skeleton King possibly have to gain from turning us into babies?"

"You see anyone who has fallen under the laser's affects will continue to have a normal age rate. His plan was to raise you into his personal minions. You would re-grow up into cold heartless warriors and we would all conquer Shuggazoom in his name!" Mandarin laughed with a sinister tone. The Hyperforce went wide eyed as chills went down all of their spines

"So what's the plan now that his little toy is gone?" Sparx asked sarcastically

"Well, isn't that a good question. Perhaps another brain washing session in our torture chambers. I've been saving it for all of you."

"Oh no not that again!" Otto stuttered. The others were just as intimidated about going back in there as he was. Just as they were about to board the ship. Mandarin got a cruel idea. He was ready to have fun using the child to torment his former team

"And that's just the fun my master can have with the five of you. Skeleton King can let his imagination run wild with what he can do with this little one." He said as Antauri yawned and started waking up

"We wouldn't dream of letting you harm him!" Gibson shouted as the formless pushed him to keep moving

"Ah look who's awake." he stroked Antauri's little face. Antauri looked around and saw Chiro a few feet away

"Eh eh." his tiny arms tried to reach out of Mandarin's grip to get to Chiro

"Oh no, I would never harm an infant. In fact I have the perfect torture method for all of you" he got an evil grin "you can all just sit there rotting away in a dungeon and watch as we slowly raise your wise mentor into a monster." he said the infant started to cry

"You wouldn't!" Nova screamed as she was shocked by the chains. Otto growled and Chiro began to hyperventilate

"Come to think of it, his name might not even be 'Antauri' anymore. He doesn't even have know that any of you exist."

"No!" Otto cried

"Don't you dare!" Sparx warned him with rage as Antauri began to cry a lot harder

"Mandarin please just let me hold him. I'm begging you" Chiro begged in desperation, he was almost ready to cry at the idea of someone he loved so dearly being turned against him, especially in such a helpless state. Antauri was getting louder as he tried to wiggle out of Mandarin's arms. He wanted Chiro to hold him, badly. He didn't feel safe with this new scary monkey.

"Take a good look at the brat my hairless monkey, for I will personally make sure that none of you will ever come face to face with him ever again!" He laughed over his crying

"NO! " Chiro tried to run to him but the formless grabbed him and dragged him into the ship with the other monkeys "Antauri! I'll get us out of this! I promise!" Chiro struggled to brake free.

Between this and Antauri's crying the other were also starting to panic, all expect for Sparx who was trying to stay calm. Just as they were about to enter the ship, something bizarre happened. Antauri stopped crying for a second and then let out an insanely loud sonic scream!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The sonic vibrations were so strong they short circuited the chains that held the Hyperforce. Sparx thought fast and ran for Antauri. Mandarin shrieked in pain and dropped Antauri. Luckily Sparx caught him before he hit the ground. He then sweep kicked Mandarin and flew off with Antauri in his arms to hide.

"No!" Mandarin cried "After him!" several flying formless began to chase after Sparx in the air but the clever red pilot used his free arm to fight back

"Magna-Ball Beam Splitter!" While Sparx destroyed the formless chasing him, the other monkeys pulled off their now broken chains and shook off the echoing screams in their ears

"Chiro, Sparx escaped with Antauri!" Gibson said through his ringing ears

"In that case..." Chiro smirked ripping his chains off "I think it's pay back time, Monkey Team. You guys take the formless, Mandarin's mine."

"You got it Chiro!" Nova said as she brought out her fists "Knuckle Duster!"

Gibson and Otto merged their two attacks together "Double Monkey Attack!"

"Just you and me, Mandarin"

"It would seem that way, boy." Mandarin and Chiro had a stand off. Mandarin pulled out his sword and Chiro readied his stance. Mandarin rushed toward Chiro with his sword but Chiro dodged it

"Chiro Spearo!" he got direct hit at Mandarin

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin launched at Chiro causing him to flinch. Chiro quickly shock it off and charged at Mandarin.

"Thunder Punch!" Mandarin blocked the attack by grabbing Chiro by the arm. He took his arm and snapped it on his knee. Chiro screamed in pain as Mandarin kicked him off of him. Chiro tried to stand up but Mandarin kicked him directly on spot where his leg was cut.

"Ha Ha! You're pathetic, Chiro." Mandarin walked over to Chiro "You're so feeble, it almost makes me regret leaving the Hyperforce." Chiro struggled to get up, but he was too weak from the past few days to fight anymore. "Let's see how well our fellow simians do without any leader at all!" Mandarin lifted his sword and was about to deliver the final blow when he was stopped by a certain hothead.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova punched Mandarin away from Chiro's shaking body as Gibson and Otto helped her surround the evil simian.

"Game over, Mandarin. You've lost." Nova said with stern voice

"You win this round, Hyperforce, but mark my words I will return to destroy you." Mandarin released a smoke bomb and escaped into his ship

"Hey!" Otto tried to chase after him.

"Let him go, Otto. After this failure we'll let Skeleton King deal with him." Gibson looked up to see his ship flying off

"Yeah we need to take care of Chiro." Nova said as they ran over to an injured Chiro. Otto sat him up so Gibson can examine his arm

"How bad does it hurt, Chiro?" Gibson asked going into medical mode

"( _hiss)_ _AH_ It _really_ hurts! Like _really_ badly _!_ I think its broken" Chiro was in a lot of pain

"Hmm." Gibson was extremely careful not to further Chiro's pain. "Oh my. Mandarin certainly did a damper on your arm. Don't worry though, I have plenty of medical equipment in the Fist Rocket, which isn't too far from here. Do you think you can walk a short distant?"

"I don't know, Gibson. His leg doesn't look much better." Nova said looking over the now increased cut on his leg. The cut was now a painful throbbing bruise

"I did that in the crash _ow_ it didn't really hurt until Mandarin kicked it _ah_ I don't think I can walk _owwwww_ "

Otto wanted to help so he snapped his finger with an idea "Here Chiro. You can use my jet pack to get to the fist rocket."

"That's actually a rather fine idea, Otto" Gibson complimented. Otto took off his jet pack as he and Gibson helped Chiro put the jet pack around his arm as gently as possible. Chiro tried to stand up on one leg then turned the jet pack on. He hovered over the ground to take the weight off his leg

"Is that better, Chiro?" asked Nova

"( _hiss)_ Yeah, but my arm is throbbing. Can we hurry _ow?_ I just want to find Sparx and Antauri."

"Leave them to me." Nova volunteered "You guys take Chiro and take care of that arm."

"Okay Nova but hurry. I don't like leaving anyone alone in these jungles" Gibson said nervously. Nova nodded as the boys flew off. She then proceeded to turn on her communicator

"Nova to Sparx, Nova to Sparx. Come in Sparx."

"This is Sparx reporting, are you guys alright?" Sparx said from the communicator. Nova overheard Antauri crying over the communicator

"Yeah we're fine. What about you and Antauri. Are you two alright, I hear him crying."

"He's okay. I think he's just still scared by Mandarin. I'm trying to calm him down but I think Chiro may have to do. Is he alright?"

"Sort of, Mandarin broke his arm."

"What!? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Gibson's treating it right now. Listen where are you?"

"I figured the best thing I could was hide. I'm in a tree not too far from where we were. what do you want we to do?"

"Meet us by Gibson's fist rocket. We'll drop you off at yours and head back to Shuggazoom."

"Alright I'll bee right there. Sparx out" Sparx hung up. Nova sighed as she flew back to follow the others. She was relieved that all of this was almost over.

 **And that was chapter 5. I know I'm sorry for that this was rushed and for Deus ex machina (something that comes out of nowhere to save the day) I.E the monkey mind scream. I'll explain it in the next chapter but I wanted to get this ASAP the final chapter's gonna be awhile. Hope u enjoyed God Bless and see you later PLEASE leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait summer homework :P plus writer's block. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it'll be too long if I do. Look on the bright side, you guys get ONE MORE CHAPTER (YAAAAAAAAAAAY!) (CLAPPING). With that said enjoy the second last chapter and please leave a review :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

The Monkey Team was waiting for Sparx to arrive so they could finale leave the Savage Lands. Everyone was just sitting on rocks while Gibson treated Chiro's injuries. Just as he finished with the bandages, Sparx flew through the trees with a crying Antauri in his arms. Antauri wasn't crying as hard as he was before, but he just wouldn't calm down for the red simian that saved him. When he arrived the others turned to him quickly when they heard soft crying in a small distance.

"Sparx! Are you two alright?" Nova asked standing up from her seat

"Yeah, the little guy just won't stop fussing." Sparx walked up to them as Antauri stressfully tried to reach the wounded leader

"But why would Antauri be afraid of us?" Otto asked curiously

"He must still be frightened by all of our panicking earlier" Gibson deduced

"Yeah, he didn't seem recognize me when I first found him" Chiro added

"In that case I know the only thing that'll calm him down" Sparx said walking over to Chiro with a still fussing baby "I'm sorry to ask this, Kid, but do you think you can hold him with that arm?"

"I'm not sure." Chiro looked down at his new cast "Gibson?"

"Hmmm as long as you can put all his weight onto your good arm, you should be fine. Besides if it'll calm Antauri down it might be the best thing to do" that was Sparx's que to hand the frantic little simian over to Chiro. Chiro worked carefully to balance Antauri on his one arm while putting the hand of his bad arm on his head for support. Then he smiled as he lightly bounced the crying child and spoke soothing words to him.

"Hey Antauri. It's alright, I'm right here. Shhhhh... It's alright. Don't cry, I know the bad monkey scared you but he's gone now. We're gonna be okay now." He said with a caring quiet voice as he rubbed Antauri's back. Antauri cooed in content after a little bit. The remaining monkeys watched with a combination of being surprised and impressed, they had no idea Chiro was so amazing with children.

"Chiro.." Nova said with wide eyes "That was..."

"Amazing!" Otto praised

"Truly impressive" said Gibson "Where did you ever learn such phenomenal caregiving abilities?"

"Well, before I joined the Hyperforce, I used to play in Shuggazoom's park all the time. Every now and then some parents I knew would ask me to watch over their little kids while they were on the phone or did work. I picked up a few pointers the more I did it." he explained as Antauri hugged Chiro's neck

"Well that babysitting definitely paid off for ya, kid" said Sparx as he patted Chiro on the shoulder "you did a lot better with him than I did"

"Ah don't feel bad, Sparx. Antauri didn't seem to trust me at first either. We just need to get him to like you guys." Chiro turned him around to face the other monkeys

"See them? They're the Monkey Team, they're not going to hurt you. They're our friends" Antauri looked at the four colorful monkeys smiling and surrounding him, then he looked up nervously at Chiro whimpering.

"Don't worry, none of them are like that bad old monkey from earlier, they all just want to care for you like I do." Chiro rubbed his little head but Antauri was still nervous about these new big simians. What if they were anything like that mean loud monkey who wanted to take his nice, funny protector away from him?

"Hey Antauri look over here." Otto got close and covered Antauri's eyes with his own hands.

"Uh-oh where's Antauri?" Otto said playfully

"There he is!" Otto pulled his hands away surprising the child "Where's Antauri?" he repeated the action "There he is!" he smiled. Antauri giggled hysterically and began to clap and bounce causing Chiro to feel pain in his arm

" _Ow Ow._ Nova could you take him _ow_ please? _"_ he hissed as Nova took him from Chiro's lap.

"Nice job, Otto." Nova complimented "(gasp) Now wet me get a good wook at you. Aren't you just you adorable?" Nova began to fawn over Antauri. "You saved the day, didn't you our wittle hero?" she cooed as she nuzzled his nose and tickled his chin. Antauri giggled and grabbed Nova's finger to stick it in his mouth. Apparently, he was really enjoying this new found attention

"Speaking of that, how the heck _was_ he able to save us?" Sparx wondered out loud

"Yeah, shouldn't he be too young to do a monkey mind scream?" Chiro asked

"I might have an idea" Gibson pondered "Despite his current age and mental state, I believe he still has the abilities bestowed upon him by the Power Primate" he said as he gently stroked Antauri's face as he started to talk in baby babbles again

"You know, I think you're right Gibson. With everything that's happened over the last few days, I haven't noticed it until now, but I can sense the Power Primate inside of him. It's faint but it's there." Chiro said

"Precisely. Infants with powers such as Antauri's tend to have strange bits of power surges that appear at random. It is completely out their control."

"I guess that makes sense." Nova said as she pet him on the head.

"So the question is how do change him back to normal?" asked Sparx

"When we returned to the rocket I found the shattered pieces of the laser. Perhaps Otto and I can repair it." Gibson said he held out the pieces of the damaged gun

"Aw what's the rush? Maybe we can raise him a little while. Yeah it's hard work but it could be fun." Otto smiled

"Otto, leaving him in this state would be extremely foolish." Gibson answered

"Come on how bad could it be?" Otto shrugged

"Otto, think about it" said Nova "Mandarin said this was all part of a plan from Skeleton King. If we don't cure him, we're either just playing into his plan or they're gonna come after him" she looked down at the happy child in her arms

"Also the only one of us with any experience caring for a child is Chiro and all with all due respect, Chiro, you're too young to care for a child this small" Gibson said. The young boy just nodded in understanding

"On top of that we live inside a battle machine, and we can't baby-proof Shuggazoom's only means of defense." Sparx added

"I'd hate to admit this, but it is most inevitable for us to completely protect him from our adversaries. No matter what we do, our efforts are doomed to fail eventually" Gibson finished

Otto thought about everything he heard, looked at Antauri and sighed "I guess you guys are right. It _would_ be a bad idea to keep him like this" he gave Antauri his own tail to play with.

"Yeah.. The only thing we can do for Antauri is change him back to normal." Chiro said with a leader like tone. All of a sudden they heard a loud roar in the distance that started everyone

"Maybe we should get out of here first" Nova said awkwardly. Everyone nodded as they ran onto the ship while Otto helped Chiro limp up every step. The rocket flew off towing the Brain Scrambler and they all made it home safely

( **FIVE HOURS LATER BACK IN SHUGGAZOOM)**

Sparx and Otto quickly repaired the Brain Scrambler and reattached it to the Super Robot. The young leader was getting some well needed rest and washed up. Nova bought some baby supplies for Antauri and fed him while Gibson was examining the playful yet bashful child. He needed to study over him in order to learn how he could reverse the laser's affect. Once everyone was done with their jobs, Gibson told everyone to take care of Antauri while he and Otto worked on repairing the gun.

That left Sparx, Nova, and Chiro to watch over the little bundle of joy for another half hour. Nova helped Chiro sit down as Sparx used his tail to make Nova's stuffed frog dance for Antauri. The black little cyborg giggled happily. He then crawled over to the doll, took it from Sparx's tail and began teething on its soft, fuzzy arm.

"See, Sparx? I told you he would warm up to you." Chiro smiled

"Hey, you know? He _is_ kind of cute when he's not crying so much." Sparx said as he picked up Antauri and hugged him as he continued to play with his frog

"Um, Sparx?" Nova said bashfully

"Yeah?"

"I meant to say this earlier, but... good job today."

"What do you mean? All I did was fly off with him and hide."

"Yeah but you stayed calm and thought fast when we were all panicking." Chiro complimented "You really did save him from Mandarin, Sparx. You did awesome today." he smiled with a thumb's up

The red simian blushed in modesty "Ah come on, any of us would have done the same thing."

"Saving Antauri wasn't nothing, if you didn't do that, we'd all be with Skeleton King right" Nova said as she took Antauri from him. He was just so happy he was clearly in his own little world "and we couldn't wet that bad old man get this cutie, now could we?" she cooed as she hugged the baby monkey close. Just then Gibson and Otto came out of the lab and called the others into the lab.

"Gibson, did you and Otto fix the laser?" Chiro asked eagerly while Sparx helped him walk

"Well we have good news and bad news. The bad news is-" Gibson began

"The bad news is that if we use the laser on Antauri, it's gonna hurt him, a lot." Otto interrupted. They others just gulped

"(Clears throat) Thank you Otto." Gibson said sarcastically "The good news is we were able to modify its affect into a gaseous form. All we need to do is lightly spray him, and he should back to his normal age in the morning." he said as he held up a spay bottle filled with purple gas

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's do it." Sparx said as Nova put the little primate down on the med-bay bed, but he was still too focused with chewing on his little friend. Everyone stood back as Gibson sprayed Antauri with his home-made concoction. When Antauri inhaled the fumes, he began to let out some very cute sneezes.

"Awwwwww that's so cute" Otto gushed over this. Suddenly Antauri let out a small yawn and began to curl up into a ball while holding the frog

"Don't worry, it's merely a side effect of the antidote, he won't be able to wake up until he's at his proper age once more. He will quite literally age over night." Gibson said as he pulled a blanket over the sleeping infant. "We'll just leave him in here and explain everything to him in the morning. " Gibson gestured everyone out after they all said goodnight to Antauri.

"So he'll be his back to his normal age in the morning?" Nova asked curiously

"Precisely, all we can do for now is rest and he'll be cured by sunrise" Gibson answered as they all walked out of the lab. However, Chiro just stood there leaning on the wall and stared at Antauri

"You coming, Kid?" asked Sparx from the doorway when everyone was gone

"Actually.. I think I want to stay in here tonight." Chiro said awkwardly

"You don't want to leave him alone?" he asked. Chiro just shook his head. Sparx said goodnight and left the two young boys alone. Chiro limped over to Antauri's bed. He picked him up and kissed him on the head. Then he lightly hugged him close to his chest,

"I love you, Antauri" he whispered in his ear. Luckily it didn't seem to wake him up. However, Antauri seemed to hug him in his sleep and nuzzled into his chest. He then did something that completely took Chiro by surprise.

"Chi..ro" he said in a high pitched baby like voice in his sleep. This caused the blue eyed boy to tear up and bite his lip. He laid the happy child down, wiped his own face and laid down the other bed right next to Antauri. He couldn't lay down facing the infant due to the pain in his arm. So turned around and fell asleep with a smile of relief. He had kept his promise to Antauri and the Hyperforce.

 **And that was Chapter 6. OOOH boy was this a long one I'm sorry if this was a long one but I wanted to make sure it was done well. Even then I don't know how well I did with this one. It's mostly exposition and how I resolved the story, so yeah one more chapter maybe two but that's gonna be a while. sorry I have homework and still some writer's block. Also about my in- character thing I'm aware Nova's a little OOC but I figured I could get away with that, tell if that's a problem or not. You know if you're not dead from Antauri's cuteness at this point in the story, LOL Hope you enjoyed God Bless and please leave a review.** **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**


	7. Chapter 7 EPILOGUE

**WOW I have REALLY bad writer's block Yeah I'm not too proud of this one Sorry this took too long it's just gonna be a cute simple** **epilogue never special just a little bit a fluff please read review and enjoy**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

It was five thirty in the morning in Shuggazoom City. In the Med-bay of the Super Robot, there was a fully grown black robotic monkey who was just starting to wake up. Antauri slowly opened his eyes and sat up stretching his arms and back. He rubbed his eyes as he felt something soft under his hand. He looked down to see the stuffed frog with a damp and chewed up arm. He scratched his head trying to remember why he was knocked out

'Uhhh... what happened?' he thought to himself as he looked around. While doing this, he saw Chiro laying on the other bed with his arm in a cast and his leg all bandaged up.

Antauri gasped "Chiro!" he whispered, not to awaken the young teenager. He quickly looked his body, and was relived when he realized Chiro was sleeping peacefully. Antauri used his telekinesis to pull his blanket onto Chiro's body. After making Chiro more comfortable, Antauri climbed off the med-bay bed, but when he got to his feet, they felt very wobbly. Due to the recent events, he lost some of the feeling in his lower legs.

He quickly walked it off as he exited the med-bay in order to figure out what's going on. What happened to him and Chiro? What kind of harm came to Chiro while he was incapacitated? As he walked out of the lab he suddenly ran into Gibson, who was getting a glass of water.

"Gibson?" Antauri called out quietly

"(gasp) Antauri!" Gibson put his glass down on a nearby table and ran over to his second-in-command "How are you feeling, my friend?"

"I had strange.. numb sensation in my legs when I woke up, but aside from that, I'm fine rather refreshed actually." Antauri answered calmly "how long have I been unconscious?"

"That depends.. how much do you remember?"

"I..I'm not sure" he grunted rubbing one of his temples "The last thing I remember was being hit by a beam that Mandarin reflected onto me. What exactly happened to me?"

"(sigh) Come with me, Antauri," Gibson said as he gestured the confused simian into the kitchen "You may want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you"

"(Gasp) Did I do something to Chiro!?" he almost panicked

"What?" Gibson wondered but then he remembered that Antauri accidentally cut the arm that was later broken by Mandarin "Oh. No, you had nothing to do Chiro's injuries. It's a long story, just follow me, my friend."

 **(AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER) (A/N do you really want to read Gibson explaining everything you just read? I didn't think so)**

"And that's just about all the knowledge I have on the subject" Gibson finished the story. He looked up to see the fully grown cyborg sitting up with his eyes closed

"Antauri?"

"Hmm?"

"Antauri were you listening to a single word I said?" he asked slightly annoyed

"No I heard everything. While you were telling me what happened, I began having visions." he said acting a little dizzy

"Visions? What kind of visions?"

"Based on what I observed, I believe they were visions of my adventures with Chiro in the Savage Lands."

"Really?" Gibson went wide eyed "How could you remember events that occurred during such an infantile stage?"

"Perhaps it was my Power Primate that preserved my memories somehow and returned them to my mind at the right time."

"Fascinating" Gibson yawned and rubbed his eyes "I never would established such a theory." as much Antauri as enjoying this quiet talk with his blue teammate, something else was on his mind. His thoughts were hooked on one of the events of the Savage Land. Something he wanted to discuss with Chiro as soon as possible

"Gibson, you seem rather exhausted. Why don't you return to bed and I'll stay with Chiro in the med-bay?"

"Now that you mention it, I could rest for a little longer." he said as he walked over the freezer and pulled out a blue bag of ice "Chiro will most likely wake up any moment now. He will probably need this ice pack for the bruise on his leg. Could you give this to him when you reenter the med-bay?"

"It would be my pleasure, Gibson. Alright, I'll be in the med-bay with Chiro" he said walking out of the kitchen

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." Gibson waved good night, so to speak, and shot himself up his tube. With that Antauri quietly slipped into the med-bay and sat in his bed waiting for the young 14 year old to awken from from his slumber. However his wait was not very long.

Chiro woke up slowly. As he sat up, he winced at the pain in his leg. When all of a sudden, he felt a soft ice pack being gently placed on his ankle. He looked up to see a black monkey smiling at him while holding the ice pack in place.

"Does that feel better?" he asked with a caring tone

Chiro sighed in relief "Yeah, so much better. Thanks, Antauri." then he relized the obvious."(gasp) Antauri!" he grabbed Antauri and pulled him into a hug. "You're back. Thank goodness you're back to normal"

"Indeed, I'm certainly alright now." Antauri responded

"Great. Wait. Do you.. remember everything that happened over the last few days?" Chiro asked curiously

"In a sense, yes. Gibson explained everything to me a little while ago. Strangely enough, most of my memory seemed to return to me once I heard the story" said Antauri

"Whoa, so you really remember everything about being a baby?" Antauri just nodded in response

"So you um.. you knew I was protecting you the whole time?" he asked awkwardly

"I believe so. Something else I should mention is that I also recall something you told me about during our... experience." he said as sat down next to Chiro

"R-really?" Chiro began to blush "what do you mean?"

"If you don't wish to discuss it, we don't have to" Antauri didn't want to push or rush anything. This was just as awkward for him as it was for Chiro

"No no, it's fine" Chiro insisted "In fact, I think there's something we need to talk about. So what did you hear that you want to talk about?"

"You've told us before that you've never met your mother or father, true?" Chiro simply responded by nodding sadly "Something you've never said before is that-"

"You're the first person I think of when I imagine my dad?" Chiro finished the sentence

"mmm" Antauri nodded "Chiro, have I ever treated you pre-maturely, as in too much like a child?"

"What!? No! Of course you don't. At least never to a point it's a problem."he sniffed up a few tears thinking about his past "The funny thing is I never noticed you treating me this way until right before the formless attack the other day, weird huh?"

"Not at all. Actually I never understood the feelings I had to protect you. I should know better with us being Shuggazoom's guardians, you being harmed is sadly inevitable." he said sadly

"You know, that kind of sounds like a father to me." Chiro hugged Antauri into his chest "Antauri, thank you."

"For what?" Antauri was confused "You were the one who protected me in the Savage Lands."

"Yeah but the only reason I worked so hard to protect you is because you've been doing the same thing for me for a long time. It's sort of like it was my turn to take care of you."

" I truly am thankful for that, but I don't understand why I care for you in a way that's different from how the others treat you,"

"Ha ha, I guess you never knew how you felt either"

"Chiro, is this the feeling that fathers have for their sons?" Antauri asked curiously and shyly

"Only if the way I feel you about is the same thing" Chiro replied smiling

"In that case..." Antauri hugged Chiro tightly "I love you too, Chiro"

Chiro felt ready to cry but this time out of joy. He took a deep breath and hugged the black simian back "You uh ...you remember that part too, huh?" Chiro turned red again

"I do, did you not want me to hear it?"

Chiro thought about it for minute and smiled " You know what, I don't care, Antauri I'm glad you did." "Good because you know what'll happen if you keep secrets from us" Antauri unleashed his ghost claws with a sinister smile

"Antauri... what are you doing?" Chiro backed away slowly on the bed, but it was useless. Antauri tackled the boy and tickle him violently. Chiro began to laugh hysterically. The two of them were just very to have each other in their unbreakable father/son bond

 _ **THE END**_

 **Ah I'm gonna miss writing baby Antauri sorry for the wait and the bad ending Okay few announcements**

 **-I'm gonna try my hand at comedy with another SRMTHFG fan fiction called "Hiccups" you'll learn the plot when I write it**

 **-I have an idea for a TMNT fanfiction called "Frost Bite" I _CANNOT_ promise this one because it might end up being a rip off of someone else's story and I don't want to do that**

 ** _-MOST IMPORTANT_ This story is going to have a sequel called "Alternatively" where we'll see what would have happened if Mandarin and Skeleton King raised Antauri. Special Thank you to _Night of StarClan_ for the idea. I don't know when any of these stories will be done nor do I do know the order of their publish. I'll tell you this they'll all be one-shots except "Frost Bite" Okay that's all I have to say **

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the positive reviews God bless see you all with my next story**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO**


End file.
